


Маленькая история о губительном любопытстве

by Blue_Solvent



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Solvent/pseuds/Blue_Solvent
Summary: Кроули сделал глубокий вдох и признался:− Моя настоящая форма – не змей.Азирафаэль выглядел немного протрезвевшим.− В каком смысле «не змей»?





	Маленькая история о губительном любопытстве

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - RavenTores

Давным-давно, в один прекрасный солнечный день (впрочем, в те времена каждый новый день был прекрасным и солнечным) в воздухе разнёсся странный звук, будто бы кто-то пытался что-то сказать. Ева, в этот момент наблюдавшая за яркими рыбками в пруду, так и не поняла, что именно − то ли «Помогите!», то ли «Почему вокруг столько идиотов?» Она прислушалась и пошла вглубь сада, где увидела раскидистую яблоню, от которой шёл невероятно сладкий запах… и тот самый недовольный звук. Что-то зашуршало на ветках, сквозь густую листву на неё уставились яркие золотистые глаза с вертикальным зрачком.

***  
Обед по случаю отменённого Апокалипсиса был чудесным, но уже подходил к концу. Азирафаэль промокнул губы салфеткой и сыто откинулся на стуле.  
− Подкинуть тебя до дома? – спросил Кроули, который всё это время не столько обедал, сколько утаскивал кусочки из тарелки Азирафаэля.  
− Да, это было бы замечательно, − ответил тот, сияя широкой ангельской улыбкой.  
Каждый раз глядя на эту улыбку, Кроули чувствовал, как его собственное лицо пытается изобразить что-то похожее. Дурное или скорее благое влияние как оно есть. Обычно он пресекал это на корню, позволяя уголкам губ разве что немного дёрнуться, но сейчас ему было плевать. Слишком много успело произойти за последние несколько дней, чтобы всерьёз волноваться о своём демоническом имидже. Улыбаясь, они вышли на улицу, и им показалось, что неподалёку выводит трели соловей.  
В машине Кроули вытянул первый попавшийся диск, и, так как с момента, когда мир стал прежним, прошло всего ничего, из динамиков понеслась песня, которая точно не входила в сборник «Лучшие хиты Queen».*

Позвольте, я расскажу вам о себе,  
Вкус и деньги со мной всегда,  
Среди людей провёл я много лет,  
Крал их души, веру и сердца.  
Я видел всё, когда Иисус Христос  
Был одной ногой в гробу,  
Проследил за тем, чтобы Пилат  
Вымыл руки и решил его судьбу.

Рад знакомству!  
Кто же я такой?  
Вас с ума сведу  
Запутанной игрой…

Это было несколько неожиданно, покосившись на Азирафаэля, Кроули увидел, что тот, усмехаясь, внимательно вслушивается в текст.

А когда я в Петербурге веселился,  
Я убил министров и царя,  
Была в ужасе княжна Анастасия,  
Но она кричала зря.  
Я вёл танк,  
Имел высокий ранг,  
Когда блицкриг бушевал,  
Рос трупов вал.

Рад знакомству!  
Кто же я такой?

− Кроули? – подал голос Азирафаэль.  
− Да?  
− Дорогой, почему у меня такое чувство, что я слушаю текст твоих служебных записок?  
− Ну, допустим, однажды я пропустил стаканчик-другой в компании Мика Джаггера, − осторожно начал Кроули.  
− Допустим, − кивнул Азирафаэль.  
− И возможно, только возможно, я забыл в том баре папку с отчётами.  
В этот раз мысль о соблюдении демонического имиджа даже не успела сформироваться, сметённая их общим весельем.  
− Песня неплохо поднялась в чартах, − продолжил Кроули в перерывах между приступами смеха. − Мне даже объявили благодарность, − тут он попытался изобразить протяжную речь Вельзевул, − за-а-а популяризацию нечистых си-и-ил в среде молодёжных субкульту-у-ур!  
Кроули сам не заметил, как Бентли оказалась у порога книжного магазина. Он уже собирался попрощаться на сегодня, но Азирафаэль наклонился и заговорщически спросил:  
− Помнишь то вино для особых случаев, которое мы открыли в прошлый раз? У меня ещё осталось несколько бутылочек.

Пару часов спустя, когда бутылки порядком опустели, а они успели выпить за множество прекрасных вещей, которым повезло не быть уничтоженными, Кроули стало клонить в сон. Тот сон, в который он впадал после особенно сытных ужинов или чрезмерных волнений. Тот сон, который длился как минимум пару недель и заставлял его сбросить человеческое обличье. Последнее могло быть проблемой. Или не могло. В конце концов, к чёр… к архангелу Гавриилу его, этот имидж. Он сделал ещё один глоток, чтобы набраться храбрости, хотя того количества вина, что уже в нём плескалось, хватило бы на воодушевление небольшого взвода.  
− Ангел, − начал он, − могу я тут уснуть?  
− Конечно, − Азирафаэль взмахнул рукой. – Мой дом – твой дом.  
− Я могу спать недели две. Или три. Или пару месяцев, − Кроули прикрыл глаза, мозг тут же закружился в черепной коробке, пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы вновь поднять веки.  
− Хорошо, после всего этого Апокли… Апокап… конца света нужен отдых.  
− И я могу сбросить человеческое обличье.  
− Я не боюсь змей.  
Кроули сделал глубокий вдох и признался:  
− Моя настоящая форма – не змей.  
Азирафаэль выглядел немного протрезвевшим.  
− В каком смысле «не змей»?

***  
− Я знаю, кто ты! – сказала Ева, золотистые глаза напротив недоверчиво сощурились. А зря, ведь совсем недавно они с Адамом провели весь день, нарекая животных в Саду. – Ты – кот!  
В ветвях зафыркали, а потом снова раздался этот звук:  
− Мя-я-яу!  
− Что-то случилось? Ты не можешь слезть?  
− Мяу!  
Ева вскарабкалась на дерево и сняла с ветки тощего, но удивительно пушистого зверька.  
− Всё в порядке, − приговаривала она, гладя чёрную шерсть, местами выгоревшую до рыжины. – Ты не голоден? Смотри, какие тут яблоки. − Ева потянулась к ветке и сорвала спелый плод, сиявший блестящей алой кожурой.  
Кот повёл усами, спрыгнул с колен и удалился, покачивая в воздухе изящным хвостом.  
− Ну и ладно, − сказала ему вслед Ева. – Нам с Адамом больше достанется.

***  
− Ты… милый, − Азирафаэль осторожно дотронулся кончиком пальца до бархатистого уха.  
Маленький чёрный кот, сидевший на диване, очень по-человечески вздохнул.  
− Не бойся, я не буду гладить тебя без разрешения.  
Кроули вернул себе человеческий облик и наставительно произнёс:  
− Ты и не смог бы. Любой, кто посмеет гладить меня, будет иметь дело с моими когтями!  
− Конечно, − снова улыбнулся Азирафаэль. – Устраивайся поудобнее, я принесу плед. Кстати, ты вообще часто становишься… собой?

***  
− Что я говорил вам про пятна? – грозно спросил Кроули, и все растения в комнате задрожали. – Попрощайтесь со своим товарищем!  
Выйдя с цветочным горшком в другую комнату, он плавно перетёк в истинную форму и зажмурился от удовольствия, когда добрался зубами и когтями до сочных листьев. Кроули стеснялся своей наружности и кошачьих привычек, но иногда давал себе поблажку. Подальше от чужих взглядов, во избежание слухов и умилённых восклицаний. Хватило с него тех усилий, которые пришлось приложить для исправления книги Бытия.  
Если уж говорить совсем начистоту, эта форма имела множество преимуществ: кот мог проникнуть куда угодно, обладал отличным слухом и бесшумной поступью, а ещё в кошачьей шкуре было особенно уютно и сладко спать. Одна беда – он выглядел слишком безобидным среди прочих демонов.  
Видите ли, Кроули был не столько падшим ангелом, сколько любознательным. Пока остальные стремительно падали в преисподнюю, подобно пассажирам лифта, у которого оборвался трос, он медленно спускался вниз по лестнице, ступеньками в которой были неудобные вопросы Всевышней. Так и получилось, что к его окончательному переходу в разряд демонов незанятым осталось только обличье маленького чёрного кота. Первым делом он стал учиться маскировке под змея, что было легко с его богатым воображением, к тому же можно было не волноваться насчёт глаз. После Кроули приложил множество усилий, чтобы сделать кошек в сознании людей мистическими и пугающими существами: он основал культ богини Баст, стал первым ведьминским котом, придумал суеверие про чёрную кошку, перебегающую дорогу, и даже подсказал парочку идей Булгакову, Эдгару По и Стивену Кингу. Но все его усилия пошли прахом, когда всемирную Сеть захлестнула волна мемов и забавных видеороликов.  
Кроули дожевал последний лист, умылся и выпрямился во весь свой человеческий рост над пустым горшком. Что ни говори, а некоторые преимущества в кошачьей форме были. Например, однажды он забыл вовремя убрать когти и совершенно случайно ввёл в моду порванные джинсы. Знали бы вы, сколько волн раздражения успели с тех пор сгенерировать старшие поколения, глядя на молодёжь!

***  
Три недели спустя после неудавшегося Апокалипсиса в задней комнате небольшого книжного магазинчика в Сохо проснулся кот. Он зевнул, выставив острые зубы, сощурил яркие золотистые глаза, оглядел клетчатый плед, которым был бережно укрыт, и спрыгнул с дивана. Рядом обнаружилась миска молока. Некоторые люди утверждают, что кошачья мимика далеко не так выразительна, как человеческая, и даже употребляют разные научные термины. Но если бы вы в этот момент увидели мордочку чёрного кота, то сразу поняли бы, насколько скептично он относится к содержимому миски. Кот обошёл её по кругу, стукнул лапой бортик и, когда затихла рябь на поверхности, а цвет жидкости сменился с белого на насыщенный бордовый, принялся лакать.

***  
1 Кот был ловчее всех зверей, которых создала Господь Бог. Но не мог спуститься с высокого древа среди рая.  
2 И сняла жена кота с ветви высокой.  
3 И взяла плод с древа, дабы утешить его, и не заметила, что было то древо познания добра и зла.  
4 И не стал кот есть из рук её.  
5 И сказала жена: ну и ладно, нам с Адамом больше достанется.  
6 И сказал муж: глупый зверь не разбирается во вкусной пище.  
7 И вкусили они плод, и открылись глаза у них обоих, и узнали они, что наги.**

* Rolling Stones, "Sympathy for the Devil"  
Автор немного упоролся и сделал эквиритмический перевод первых двух куплетов и припева. Песня действительно звучит совсем как отчёты Кроули. По словам Мика Джаггера, её смысл в том, что люди и сами неплохо справляются с обязанностями дьявола.

** Третья глава книги Бытия на новый (или на старый) лад, пунктуация соответствующая.


End file.
